Toval Randonneur
(game) |seiyuu = Tomokazu Sugita |voiceactor = Ian Sinclair |age = * 27(Sen II) * 29(Sen III) * 30(Sen IV) is listed as 28 in the Sen no Kiseki Character Maniacs and as 30 in Sen no Kiseki IV Official Visual Collection. }} |gender = Male |occupation = Bracer |affilliation = Bracer Guild |weapon_Sen_II = Stun Rod |orbment = Wind, Space |SlashType_Sen_II = — |ThrustType_Sen_II = B |PierceType_Sen_II = B |StrikeType_Sen_II = B |weapon_Sen_IV = Stun Rod |SlashType_Sen_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_IV = S |PierceType_Sen_IV = A |StrikeType_Sen_IV = A }}Toval Randonneur (トヴァル・ランドナー), also known as Zero Artisan (零駆動), is a B-rank bracer affiliated with the branches in Erebonia. He himself modifies his combat orbment for faster casting speeds, which earned him the alias of Zero Artisan (literally, "Zero Drive"). Talks to promote him to A-rank bracer were broken off by Toval himself. He is highly sociable, allowing him to speak freely to pretty much everyone, and built up a broad network of personal connections thanks to his work for the guild both within and outside Erebonia. During the Erebonian Civil War, he fought all over the empire alongside fellow bracer Sara Valestein. He works aboard the Courageous II to gather intelligence and helped out during the battles in the Salt Pales. Profile Toval is really a 'go with the flow' kind of guy. He acts kind to others, however, he does have a serious side. He is also very mysterious because of his habit of creating various false identities and can be an effective liar. He was very lonely when he was little due to not having anyone that cared for him. Childhood Toval grew up in solitude until he ran into Micht, who offered him jobs as an intermediary. From about S.1197 to S.1199, , which took place in S.1197.}} , meaning he was 23 (in S.1200) when he started working for the Bracer Guild.}} he assumed numerous identities, including "Phil, the frivolous", "Rooney, the trickster", and "Kris, the coward", and made in a specialist in delivering of stolen goods.Carnelia (book series), Volume 1. Meeting with Ein Through these jobs he met Ein Selnate, who inspired him to become a bracer. Unbeknown to him, Micht had given him an artifact to deliver in Liberl, which he would reach by travelling from Heimdallr to Parm by train and then take the airliner to City of Grancel.Carnelia (book series), Volume 4. Loathing the smell of tabacco of the next train carriage, Ein, who introduced herself as Sister Carnelia, asked if she could sit next to him and informed him she was on her way to Parm for a mission. When the train came to a stop at the station and they disembarked, Ein pretended to trip, stealing the orbment out of Toval's pocket and twisted his arm behind his back. When they approached the jaeger corps waiting near for Toval the exit, she shove him forward into the mud; before he got back to his sense, she had taken out two of the thugs and lobbed the third one over her shoulder on the railroad tracks.Carnelia (book series), Volume 5. Ein returned Toval's orbment before leaving the restaurant they had dinner with when the bracers Clayton and Pavel came in and demanded Toval to come along with them to the second floor for interrogations.Carnelia (book series), Volume 6. They ask Toval about Ein's whereabouts and in return, inform him of her real name and that she was previously affiliated with the jaeger corps Toval had just faced. The next morning, Toval woke up early and continue his trip to Liberl when he found two of the jaegers roaming through the inn he slept in. Wondering where the third one might have been, the maid who had come to change his linnen reveals herself as the third jaeger by wrapping a sheet around his neck. Half-asphyxiated, Toval fired off a powerful wind orbal art strong enough to cause a gaping hole in the timber door, but enough enough to stop his opponent. As the jaeger launched her counter-attack, Ein jumped in through the hole and kicked the woman to the floor, crushing her throat beneath her heel.Carnelia (book series), Volume 7. Toval jumped out of the window, where Ein waited for him with a new train ticket, this time back to Heimdallr. Onboard, she wiped the blood from the wound caused the orbal art off his leg and told him he was too reckless. She reveals that the artifact he is carrying is still functional and that after its discovery in the S.1160s, it disappeared for decades until now, which is why jaeger corps were sent to retrieve it from Toval. She also reveals that her true mission was to protect it from falling into the hands of jaegers. With an even larger group of jaegers waiting for Toval near Heimdallr's exit, they jumped on the rails and took a back exit, convincing the worker that he was a manager travelling with a celebrity.Carnelia (book series), Volume 8. His skillset was best suited for the Bracer Guild, which Ein recommended him to join. Toval decided to head to the Heimdallr Cathedral through the city's sewers until they reached the Sankt District.Carnelia (book series), Volume 9. Realizing they had been surrounded in the sewers, they prepared for a joined attack.Carnelia (book series), Volume 10. Ein, however, outspeed him as if running across the sewer water and took out the jaegers before Toval could even arrive at the scene. Another orbal art attack from behind, however, made its way to Toval until Ein stopped it with her body before it could hit Toval. Heavily injured, Toval closely held Ein as he fired off the last art his orbment was capable off, and closed his eyes.Carnelia (book series), Finale. Surrounded by a miraculous light, Toval woke up in the plaza in front of Heimdallr Cathedral. He handed over the artifact to the cardinal of the cathedral while Ein was being treated by sister, who were surprised at her wearing a chainmail underneath her clothes. Toval's next destination was a high-class resort in Calvard, to which he was being accompanied by the bracers Clayton and Pavel. Bracer Guild In S.1200, Toval followed Ein's advice and joined the Bracer Guild. In S.1202, the Assault on the Imperial Guilds caused the majority of the branches to shut down. Toval persevered, but his friends Sara Valestein and Wenzel were out of a job and caused the latter to move to the branch in Crossbell. Alster Toval is first introduced in Ring of Judgment, in which he's been travelling across Erebonia with Estelle and Joshua Bright, who in turn have been looking for Renne. As their experienced guide within the Imperial Guilds, they are being led to the Alster Branch in eastern Erebonia. While discussing missions, receptionist Miles gets a phone call for Toval. The caller, later revealed as Ein Selnate, demands Toval to take the mission regarding the remnants of the Jesters and promises him information on Renne in return. They discover that the eponymous Ring of Judgment confronts its wearer with the sins from their consciousness. Alster mayor's grandson, Kai, is found possessed by the ring, which Joshua manages to steal from his finger with Toval's orbal art as his back-up. After Estelle pulls Joshua out of his depression caused by the ring, Ein shows up to retrieve the artifact. Toval introduces her as their contractor and she reveals that Renne can be found in Crossbell. After Estelle and Joshua have left for Crossbell, Toval pays a visit to Kai and his sister, Tilia. While Ein entertains Tilia by reading Carnelia aloud, Toval waits for Kai to come home from work. When he does, he hands them a cheque given by Ein to treat Tilia's eyes. Toval praises Kai's ability to take care of Tilia while making a honest living. Meanwhile Tilia realised that the book is modelled after Toval and Ein, which makes her burst out in laughter. The first time Toval appears in a game is during the second chapter of , May S.1204. Per Sara Valestein's request, he kept an eye on Class VII in Bareahard in case they end up in trouble. After Machias Regnitz is being arrested by the Kreuzen Provincial Army, Toval informs the remaining members of a secret entrance through the sewers of the city. Toval informed Sara about the situation and she hurried alongside Rufus Albarea to find her students in another predicament. After Class VII leaves Bareahard, Toval is approached by Bleublanc who introduces himself as a low-ranking baron. Toval parries with the description of him he received from acquaintances, which in return is specified by Blueblanc as "a certain innocent couple from a foreign land," referring to Joshua and Estelle. Toval's duties have him return to Legram. The neutrality of Victor S. Arseid means its Bracer Guild is still operational, but just as understaffed as any other branch in Erebonia. There, he runs into Class VII once again in late August S.1204. Toval is concerned about the monster that appeared on the Ebel Highway, which turns out to be one of Ouroboros's archaisms. Its appearance coincides with the visit of Duke Cayenne and Rufus Albarea to persuade Victor S. Arseid to pledge his support for the Noble Alliance. Afterwards, Toval boards a train together with him. With Victor's endorsement Toval boards the newly built Courageous to gather intelligence. After picking up Class VII to bring them to their next field studies, Toval and Sara exchange intelligence on the deck when Rean Schwarzer stops by to join them. They discuss the Eight Leaves One Blade school and Toval casually asks Rean whether he would be interested to join the Bracer Guild after graduating. In November S.1204, Toval's work led him to the Eisengard Range to investigate the Magic Knights. He then runs into Rean, who had disappeared from the battlefield a month prior and was now fighting one of the Magic Knights Toval was looking for. At Lucia Schwarzer's request, Rean and Toval looked for her lost wedding ring. Although they managed to retrieve the ring, the cold weather in Ymir stiffened their bodies and they decided to warm up again in the Phoenix Wings' hot springs. During their bonding moment, Toval advised Rean not to worry so much and told him about his background, how a certain encounter led him onto the path of a bracer. After Class VII comes together and their efforts lead them to the Infernal Castle, Toval and Olivert Reise Arnor help them out by keeping Bleublanc and Duvalie at bay with their fast arts. Toval continues his duties to gather intelligence aboard the Courageous. When Class VII struggles to retrieve the stolen railway guns from Ouroboros in the Languedoc Valle, Toval and Agate come to their rescue. Toval faces off against Campanella. During the summoning of the Gral of Erebos, the crew of the Courageous speeds to the Karel Imperial Villa to help out their friends. Sadly, the ship explodes in front of everyone's eyes and Toval goes missing alongside Olivert and Victor. Believed to be dead, Toval miraculously shows up alongside Olivert's Courageous II to turn the tables during the battle aboard the Pantagruel on 26 August, S.1206. He continues to support Radiant Wings by invading the Salt Pales and lending his aid in the battle against Ishmelga. The infiltration of the Salt Pales split the combined forces into five parties. Toval was teamed up with Aurelia Le Guin, Victor S. Arseid and Vita Clotilde. The overwhelming strength of Toval's team completely pulverised enemy forces, leaving Toval to wonder why he wound up in a team with "three Ein-tier monsters". Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Gallery Toval Randonneur - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu bust Toval Randonneur - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft Ending - Visual 7 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Toval Randonneur Sketch - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Toval Randonneur Introduction (CS III).png|Introduction in Toval Randonneur - Introduction.jpg|Introduction in References Notes Sources }} Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Ring of Judgment Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters